Nota de suicidio
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Cuando el dolor predomina, y cuando no hay nada con que arreglarlo... es mejor despedirse de la luz del dia


**Este es un one-shot, espero que les guste, esta es la nota de suicidio de pepillo de cómo se suicidio al igual de cómo se volvió malo y su odio terrible hacia los guacamayos, también cabe redactar que esto está ubicado también en rio 2, pero tal vez no como en la pelicula**

**Nota de suicidio:**

En rio de janeiro todo era feliz y alegre un ambiente bonito y amigable, pero ese día no era como los demás, ese día todo era triste, todo era demasiado deprimente, entonces en un muelle a lado de unas botellas de licor despertaba una cacatúa, él no sabía que era lo que le había pasado, le dolía la cabeza, trataba de recordar todo lo que había pasado entonces recordó algo, recordó que el tenia familia

_Despierto sin ganas de otro día y será el último,  
Pocos me creen, hoy llega mi edén lo asumo y ni dudo.  
Y lo juro de corazón, advierte mi alma muerta,  
No es una amenaza, es una mentira que acabo siendo cierta._

El empezó a cojear hacia la playa, entonces debajo del muelle había unas 3 lapidas, a él le empezó a doler todo y empezó a llorar, entonces vio lo que decía la lápida, la misma lapida que había hecho ese mismo día trágico

_Deje la puerta abierta y una nota medio escrita,  
se leía con dificultad: adiós mama y papa.  
Decía en ella, salí descalzo sin fuerzas, sin ganas,  
me imagine en el suelo muerto y nadie lloraba._

El recordó por que se había hecho malo, el tenia familia, tenía esposa, tenía hijos, pero todo eso se acabó por un guacamayo azul, entonces recordó que cuando llego a su nido, había un guacamayo azul marino con ojos rojos, abusando de su familia, maltratando a sus hijos, y abusando sexualmente de su esposa

_Paseo por una calle solitaria, todo está oscuro y llueve,  
las farolas me observan y el paso del tiempo me duele,  
El filo de mi cuchilla me aprieta, es ella,  
llegare al final de la forma más fácil, la vida no es bella._

Libero a su familia y salió volando, con su esposa, pero su esposa estaba cansada y no podía volar bien, así que el la ayudo, pero su velocidad se redujo

-Déjame amor-Dijo ella- y lleva a nuestros hijos a un lugar seguro

-No te voy a dejar-Dijo el, entonces siguió volando, cuando sintió que alguien le mordió el pie y dejo caer a el amor de su vida, su perseguidor dejo se perseguir a la cacatúa y siguió a la hembra que estaba cayendo lentamente a la oscuridad de la selva, Pepillo siguió volando cuando se oyo un grito de dolor, entonces el, empezó a llorar, él se escondió en una cueva con sus hijos desmayados por tanto dolor

_Tan solo busco estar solo ahora,  
en un laberinto sin salida deje de pedirle ayuda a dios.  
Hablo con mi conciencia a solas,  
ella me pide que apriete el gatillo y tengo miedo de decir adiós._

En la cueva cuido a sus hijos mientras seguían inconscientes, pero llego el Guacamayo azul y empezó a reírse malévolamente, La cacatúa tenía como 15 años, mientras que el guacamayo parecía de unos 25, se veía más fuerte y velos que la cacatúa, pero aun así decidió pelar con él por la vida de sus hijos

_Siento si he fallado una vez más,  
he notado la vergüenza, mirarme en el espejo.  
Mama, perdóname te lo suplico no sé si me explico,  
estoy sentado en la barandilla de un 7º piso._

Termino gravemente herido la cacatúa, quedo en el piso viendo como a sus hijos se los comía el guacamayo, no pudo más y se puso a llorar, sus hijos terminaron ahí acostados inertes, y el guacamayo se fue volando, la cacatúa termino inconsciente en el piso

_Pero ya estoy muerto por dentro y estoy cansado,  
estoy harto de vivir huyendo siempre del pasado.  
Fui cobarde me rendí, más de una vez estuve a punto,  
apunto en mi libreta esta historia incompleta, ya ni lucho._

El abrió sus ojos y empezó a lamentarse, se arrodillo justo al frente de la lápida de su esposa, se le veía muy adolorido, en su cabeza la única palabra que le pasaba era la muerte y el dolor, no podía más

_Páginas en blanco tintadas del rojo de mi sangre,  
no merezco ni una lagrima es mi nota de suicidio.  
Llego tarde firme un documento con Satanás,  
para liberarme solo tengo que saltar sin más._

Recordó el funeral de su esposa y sus hijos y recordó sus intentos de suicidio, pero que ninguno funciono, por eso tenía demasiadas cicatrices, todos lo culparon por todo, él no tenía más escapatoria que hacerse malvado

_Salto, salto a un vacío que nunca se acaba,  
pasa mi vida por mis ojos y el tiempo se para.  
Para no verme más la cara dispárame va,  
mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo ya. _

Entonces, sintió que alguien lo veía, recordó que días después del funeral de sus familiares, pareció de nuevo el guacamayo, solo que con más personas, y le sugirió algo

-Te hemos oído cantar y queremos que te unas con nosotros-Dijo el-Vas a tener una mejor vida de lo que tenías, vas a tener chicas, vas a tener alcohol, vas a tener droga, vas a tener dinero, si no aceptas te mataremos

_Siento como si ya estuviera muerto,  
en un mundo de ciegos, rey tuerto.  
Paso por el forro el LP ha muerto,  
no tengo nada que dar ni recibir, zorras os alerto._

A él le toco aceptar y desde ese día se alegró un poco, su alma se puso negra y empezó a mancharse, el empezó a disfrutar su nueva vida, termino siendo más fuerte que el guacamayo y lo mato

_Vivo boquiabierto y apenas escribo,  
algo esta jodido en mi mente, siendo hijo adoptivo.  
Demasiado impulsivo me dicen,  
cautivo de lo negativo, si volar es el fin que alas se deslicen._

Él se encontró con un guacamayo azul igualito al que mato a su familia, que le toco raptar con su pareja, pero algo paso, ese guacamayo al final le termino venciéndolo y dando una nueva vida, pero todo lo rosa no siempre dura

_Calo mejor las mentiras tras este intervalo,  
regalo rimas con mi boca de escualo.  
Forma de intimas, palabras sin pantomimas,  
si no tienes el disco del Z robalo._

El dejo el contrabandismo, pero tuvo que pagar su condena en la prisión, cuando salió decidió vengarse del que le hizo eso, pero él ya tenía familia, eso le dolió aún más, decidió capturar a toda su familia con ayuda de otros animales

_Pero yo ya no quiero vivir más, es demasiado duro,  
cuando muera escupid en mi tumba sin apuro.  
He hecho el conjuro de la eterna estupidez,  
siento la rigidez en mis músculos._

Pero en el camino encontró a alguien, alguien que le volvió hacer sentir el amor que no sentía desde fechas, ha encontrado otra persona que lo quería, pero algo paso

_Es liberador vivir sin futuro,  
sentir la traición hace que muera prematuro.  
Es puro veneno lo que siento lo_ _juro  
con rabia en la sangre solo supe pedir perdón cuando fui inmaduro._

Su pareja era una rana, pero para ser peor es una rana venenosa, ósea que para él era un amor platónico, nunca iban a poder estar juntos, nunca podrían tener un futuro unido

_Dile a mi madre que siempre la quise y que lo siento,  
a mi bro que busque mis palabras en el viento cuando sople.  
A los que desearon mí mal, yo les deseo el doble,  
por haber hecho pedazos un corazón noble._

¿Había algo que podría hacer él?, algo que le pudiera quitar de su depresión, ya no había nada que hacer, todo lo que hizo no le llevo a nada, no queda nada más que estar en una barra libre emborrachándose, fumando y bebiendo

_Estoy solo en un silencio que molesta y grito,  
escucha mi última palabra, léete mi último escrito.  
Préstame atención, solo pido eso lo necesito,  
caen gotas de sudor y de mis ojos en mi nota de suicidio._

De regreso al presente, él estaba en el frente de la lápida de su esposa, y empezó a llorar, dejo él una nota, una nota escrita que decía lo siguiente

_Siento no poder decir más, pocos lloraran,  
pero cuantos se alegraran.  
Vi mi nombre en una lápida y ni se me hizo extraño,  
cuantas cargas he llevado para tan pocos años._

**No puedo creer que eh tenido todo este sufrimiento,  
pero gracias a eso eh obtenido mucho conocimiento**

_No hay nada que me frene, llevo tanto tiempo muerto,  
Dentro de mí ya no hay nada, tan solo soy otro cuerpo.  
Arrastrado por el viento tan violento que sopla el destino,  
no hay testigos, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo._

**No puede creer que eh desperdiciado mi alma,  
Todo las personas que eh perdido a mí me amaban**

_Solo recorro el camino,  
sé que en las puertas del cielo no hay sitio para este peregrino.  
Dios parece ser mentira,  
hoy sabré si es cierto lo de que tras la muerte existe otra vida._

**Nunca eh podida salir de esta depresión,  
Y tal vez en el otro mundo lamente esta acción**

_Hoy es lunes, martes, miércoles, quizás puede que jueves,  
no sé por qué pero en mis ojos ya no llueve.  
Y puede que tu recuerdo me tenga vivo,  
si el exilio no quiere mandarme directo al olvido. _

**En mi vida ha habido momento felices  
Al igual que ha habido momentos tristes**

_Salto, salto a un vacío que nunca se acaba,  
Pasa mi vida por mis ojos y el tiempo se para.  
Para no verme más la cara dispárame va,  
Mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo ya. _

**Si estás leyendo esto  
No me recuerdes por favor  
Mi corazón ya está corrompido  
y lo único que quiero es que todo esto quede en el olvido  
Para terminar con mi sufrimiento y que termine mi temor**

**ATT: Pepillo**

_Lo único que se ha podido oír fue un disparo, y un cuerpo caído en el piso, un lugar lleno de sangre, que se mezcló con el agua del mar_

**Fin del cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hay muchas partes que no me han gustado y otras que sí, la nota de suicidio de pepillo es mi creación, pero cualquiera puede tomarlo, espero que les haya gustado**

**Hasta la vista…  
ThunderBlu**


End file.
